Bloody Kisses
by darkyamicreator
Summary: AU Voldemort’s dead but who is this stalker, a blonde vampire out for his blood?


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU Voldemort's dead but who is this stalker, a blonde vampire out for his blood?

Bloody Kisses

Harry lay down on the ground looking up towards the sky. The clouds overhead were blurred with red by the blood that was on his glasses.

The final battle had been won. The light side, Dumbledore's side had won the war and Voldemort was officially dead. There were no pieces of spirits left he was gone. There was no possible way that he could ever be brought back from the dead.

Tired and in a great deal of pain, Harry closed his eyes, it was nice to know that he no longer had to worry about the Dark Lord every time he went out anymore. No the only thing that he had to worry about now was the blonde haired vampire who couldn't get enough of his blood.

He had met the said blonde man when he had been out clubbing for his eighteenth birthday only just over six months ago. The blonde had waited until he had been sufficiently drunk before coming over to him.

When he arrived in front of Harry, Harry couldn't say a single coherent word. He was so stunned by the powerful aura of the vampire and with his alcohol induced stated was in no position to stop him, let alone pull out of the aura that was smothering him into submission.

The blonde had managed to get him out onto the dance floor where they danced for a little bit. Harry felt small nipping kisses on his neck as they danced, he didn't mind they were nice on the skin and arousing, also they left no mark behind as he discovered the next day.

Slipping from the dance floor, they left the main part of the club and went into the back rooms, which were set up for privacy of anyone who wanted to get away from the blaring lights and deafening music before they all went back to it over again.

The blonde pushed Harry up against the wall and nibbled on his neck for a moment, Harry wantonly leaned his head away so that the blonde could have better access to the tender pale skin.

Taking advantage of this the blonde made sure that Harry was settled against the wall securely enough that he wouldn't fall down or move too much. Rearing back just a few centimeters, the blonde let his fangs rip through the gums of his mouth and bit down on Harry's neck.

A sigh of pleasure could be heard from Harry as he felt a small amount of pain that was quickly numbed away by the saliva of the blondes.

Sucking on his neck the blonde drank the blood as it came to the surface of the wound and into his mouth. It was sweet, pure with a hint of darkness that made it more enjoyable, but the real crux of the situation was the power that the blood was giving to the blonde, after only a few moments, having drunk only a few sips, the blonde was getting a little drunk on the power that he was receiving. The sudden influx of such powerful blood was mesmerizing and he was getting a little high, much like a drug user when they had let the drug filter into their body.

Licking the access blood from the two little fang marks, his saliva healed the marks as if they had never been there.

The blonde was a little unsteady on his feet, but leaned into Harry and put his lips up to his ear and whispered.

"I'll be back for you, young bloodling when your job is done."

Harry had been over that night in his mind for many a night after that, trying to figure out what the vampire, the beautiful blonde man had meant by young bloodling. It was obvious that the man was eventually going to come back for him, but what could a bloodling be? Why and how was he one of them? By job did he mean the killing of Voldemort?

Oh well if the vampire or someone didn't come quickly then he was going to die, a wound that he barely even remembering receiving was slowly bleeding out. His blood wasn't clotting and he couldn't move his arms to even attempt to try and hold the wound shut, let alone try and stop the blood flow.

A shadow appeared over him, hiding the sun from his view, so that it only outlined the person who stood over him, all and any features of the persons face were shrouded in deep shadows. Blinking he tried to discern who it was but gave up very quickly until he heard the persons voice.

It was the same voice that had whispered in his ear at the nightclub. The same voice that had told him that they would be back for him.

"I told you that I would be back for you little bloodling. We must not let you waste your precious life-blood," the voice called to him. "Sleep now little bloodling. We will talk properly when you are better."

As if obeying the commanding voice of the man standing over him, Harry nodded off to sleep as the last syllable left his mouth.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK 

Harry awoke in a room that he didn't recognize, it was darker than the bright white of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, but still a pale cream that was easier on the eyes than bright white. Moving around a little, he discovered that he had been healed all of his wounds had been fixed, not a single scratch was left from the battle that he had been in.

"Bloodling," a voice that he remembered hearing just before he fell asleep called to him.

Turning where he had heard the musically tones of the magically enhanced voice originated from Harry was shocked to see someone that he had thought was dead sitting in a soft chair looking at him contemplatively.

The person was none other than one Draco Malfoy!

Harry looked at the vampire a little confused, how had this happened? He had been stalked for the past six or so months by a blonde vampire who was none other than Draco-bloody-Malfoy who was supposed to be dead.

Well in a way he was dead, Harry reasoned to himself.

"Draco?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry," Draco said. "It is I. I'm sorry for having to pretend to be dead for the past eight months, but it was necessary. Voldemort was after my blood and if I had remained everyone that was even remotely connected to me would be used to get to me."

After Sirius' death at the end of the fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco and Harry had formed a friendship, one that had eventually turned into a relationship. It had devastated Harry when he had found out the Draco had gone missing and that he was most likely dead.

"Why do you keep on calling me _Bloodling_," Harry asked.

The idea that his boyfriend was still alive had not quite sunk in. He wanted to feel and touch the skin of the man he loved before he believed what he saw.

"Because my little Bloodling, that is what a vampire calls his lifemate, and you are just that. My little Bloodling, my lifemate, my boyfriend, my love, my only one…"

"Enough with the naming Draco," Harry said exasperatedly. "Come here and let me touch you, I want to make sure that I'm not hallucinating."

Draco stood as Harry sat up on the bed, the blonde sat down on the bed and pulled a hand of Harry's into his lap while with the other he put it on the side of Harry's face and guided his own lips down onto the rosy lips that just looked like they were waiting for a kiss.

Pressing their lips together, Draco teased open Harry's mouth with his tongue before plundering the cavern of a mouth with his talented tongue.

The hand that had been guided into Draco's lap had worked it's way under the top of his trousers and under the silky boxers that he wore and was resting on a hard and throbbing piece of flesh.

Pulling back from the kiss as his fangs nicked Harry's tongue letting loose a dribble of blood into his mouth.

Panting lightly Harry could feel his blood racing, the adrenaline rush that he always got whenever he was kissed by Draco.

"Is that real enough for you?" Draco's voice was music to his ears.

He licked the blood off of his lips and smiled at Draco, it was definitely him, no one else would ever create such a reaction in him.


End file.
